The Mummy of Yugioh
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: This is a Yugioh version of The Mummy movie. Yami, a young American adventurer, teams up with Tea, librarian of Cairo, to battle an ancient Egyptian evil force. I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.
1. Hamunaptra

**I do not own Yugioh by Kazuki Takahashi or The Mummy written and directed by Stephen Sommmers, starring Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah, Kevin J. O'Connor, and Arnold Vosloo.**

**This is my second Yugioh cast movie and I'm super excited! PLEASE READ THE CHARACTER LIST BELOW TO BETTER UNDERSTAND THE STORY.**

**Yami: Rick. (I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate his being a Pharaoh into this fic since it may clash with the original story.)**

**Tea: Evelyn. (I'm a Revolutionshipping fan. Also, she's not British as Eve was.)**

**Joey: Jonathon. (Yes, he is Tea's brother in this.)**

**Weevil: Beni. (they're both worms.)**

**Yami Bakura (Egyptian version): Imhotep. ( I know that he's a tomb robber in the show and Seto's the high priest, but I couldn't stand to torture Seto. When in doubt, make Bakura the villain. Plus, his name has three syllables like Imhotep.)**

**Shadi: Ardeth.**

**Yami Marik: Gad Hassan (warden of the Cairo prison)**

**Isis: Anck-su-namun**

**The three Americans: Rex Raptor, Espa Roba, and Mako Tsunami (I purposefully used characters that I though people weren't extremely attached to because of what happens to them.)**

**The scholar with the "Americans": Zigfried Lloyd **

**Evelyn's boss, the library owner: Arthur Hawkins**

**Rick's Irish pilot friend: Solomon Mutou**

**The Pharaoh that Imhotep and Anck-su-namun kill: Akhenamkhanen (I had to look up the spelling of this name…it's a major pain to type lol!)**

**There are so many characters I've probably forgotten some in the list, so bear with me! I will do my best to make things clear. I've also attempted to follow the film line-for-line, but some things may be changed, added, or omitted. Also, I will edit cursing because I'm not used to writing with it, so please don't be mad at me for that. I hope you like it and please review! By the way, if you've never seen the movie, the following introduction is basically a flashback of what happened with the villain in the past. Also, it can be a little gory at parts but I'm going to edit most of those bits.**

**Introduction**

**Egypt, 1290 B.C.**

_Thebes, City of the Living…crown jewel of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen…home of Bakura, Pharaoh's high priest…keeper of the dead…birthplace of Isis, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her._

_Unbeknownst to anyone, however, Isis and Bakura shared a love so powerful…that they were willing to risk life itself to be together._

_One evening, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen strode into his drawing room to find Bakura's fellow priests clustered about, looking rather guilty. "What are YOU doing here?" he muttered in Egyptian, eyeing them suspiciously._

_He proceeded into another room, pushing back the ebony curtain that served as a divider, and found Isis there, standing in a seductive pose beside a statue of a cat. She avoided the king's gaze as his eyes wandered to her upper arm…and glimpsed the smeared make-up on her skin._

"_Who has touched you?" Akhenamkhanen snarled, pointing at her arm. _

_Isis's eyes widened with horror and she glanced at the man responsible, who had come up behind the Pharaoh. Akhenamkhanen turned and was stunned to see... "…Bakura?"_

_Without a word, the high priest grabbed the hilt of the king's sword and drew it into his own hand. Fearfully, Pharaoh stepped backward…only to be stabbed by his own mistress. Throwing caution to the wind, Bakura and Isis brutally murdered Akhenamkhanen, while the other priests watched in horror._

_Suddenly, the gigantic golden doors began to shake on their hinges and shouting echoed behind them._

"_Pharaoh's guards!" Bakura murmured, guessing the men had heard their king's agonized screaming and come running._

_Isis turned her beauteous gaze to her beloved and cried, "You must go! Save yourself!"_

"_No."_

"_Only you can resurrect me!"_

_The priest turned to look at her…right as the angry guards burst into the room. His loyal priests seized him from all angles, trying to rescue him from the advancing guards while he strove desperately to get back to the woman he loved._

"_I won't leave you!" Bakura shouted, striking out at his minions. "Get away from me!"_

_Isis, however, merely stroked the air in front of the man's face, a sorrowful look in her eyes as he called, "You shall live again! I will resurrect you!"_

_Finally, the bodyguards arrived on the scene and gaped in horror at their murdered ruler._

_The Pharaoh's former mistress stared at them coldly and hissed, "My body is no longer his temple!" before plunging the dagger into herself._

_From his hiding place, Bakura watched his lover's shadow and cringed as he witnessed her take her own life._

_In order to resurrect Isis, Bakura and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert…taking Isis's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead…ancient burial sight for the sons of pharaohs…and the resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

_For his love, Bakura dared the Egyptian gods' anger by going deep into the city…where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place._

_Isis's soul had been sent to the dark underworld…her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. As he read from the black book and the other priests chanted, the woman's soul slowly rose from the black abyss and floated back to her body. The corpse gasped as new breath entered, officially back to life…but the ritual was not yet complete._

_Bakura raised a dagger to plunge into Isis, the last requirement of the spell…only to be grabbed by Pharaoh's guards. They had followed him to Hamunaptra…and put an end to the ritual before it could be completed. Consequently, Isis's spirit rose out of her body once more…and plunged back into the darkness. Bakura screamed in sorrow and anger…as his love slipped from his grasp._

_Afterwards, Bakura and his priests were mummified alive. _(A.N: I do not follow this next part line-for-line 'cuz this bit in the movie freaks me out and I can't stand to watch it. I'm a bit squeamish, please forgive me lol!) _Their tongues were removed, their live bodies wrapped in bandages, and then thrust into a sarcophagus filled with flesh-eating scarabs. This punishment was known as the Hom Dai—a curse which forced its recipient to bear the agony of his wounds for all time by granting him eternal life. When the horrid ritual was complete, Bakura was buried beneath a statue of Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead, and kept under strict surveillance for all eternity by the Pharaoh's guards followed by their descendants, the Maji. They could never allow him to be released…for he would arise a walking disease… a plague among mankind… an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages…power over the sands…and the glory of invincibility._

**Hamunaptra, 1923**

Hamunaptra….gorgeous ruins of the city of the dead…. Remarkable piece of ancient history…was currently a war zone. The French Foreign legion fought bravely against the marauding desert nomads…but their small, valiant forces were being picked off one by one by the army of gun-wielding, horse-riding foes.

From a distant sand dune, the Maji watched solemnly as the forces clashed over the desert land, knowing that the opponents were completely oblivious to the evil that lay beneath it.

The foreign legion members, Yami and Weevil, gaped in shock when their captain suddenly mounted his horse and deserted his soldiers.

"Looks like you just got promoted," muttered Weevil, a bluish-green-haired guy with large glasses and a screechy voice that reminded one of an insect.

Yami, a very handsome young man with spiky red-tipped black hair and blonde bangs and piercing crimson eyes, nodded and readied his shotgun, shouting, "Prenez vos positions!"

The nomads drew nearer and nearer, bellowing and brandishing their firearms.

"Steady!" Yami shouted then glanced at Weevil. "You're with me on this one, right?"

The bug-like man grinned and replied, "Oh…your strength gives me strength."

That was his attitude…until he turned around and saw the army growing ever closer. Weevil stared for a moment, then took off after the captain, shouting, "Wait for me!"

Yami rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit surprised by his partner's cowardly actions. He then gazed back at the targets. The American adventurer waited until the very last second before shouting at his men to fire.

The guns went off, taking out several enemies on the front line. Unfortunately, "several" wasn't enough, and the Foreign Legion soldiers quickly began to either fall or desert the battle. It was not long before the remaining men were forced to retreat. Yami was standing in the midst of the battle, shooting down the enemy forces and holding extra bullets between his teeth. When his shotgun ran out of ammo, he was forced to resort to his twin pistols, firing at every close-range enemy in sight.

Finally, Yami realized it was futile to continue fighting, so he ran. He caught sight of his partner and gestured toward the open entrance to an ancient temple.

"RUN, WEEVIL, RUN! GET INSIDE!"

Weevil didn't have to be told twice as he ran into the ruins…and began pulling the stone door closed behind him.

"HEY!" the spiky-haired soldier yelled. "Don't you close that door! Don't close that—"

The door slid shut, leaving Yami to fend for himself. Quickly adjusting to the situation, he took off through the temple sight, dodging bullets and leaping over fallen pillars. In his desperate flight, Yami dropped his gun and, due to the barrage of bullets that followed when he attempted to retrieve it, was forced to abandon the firearm. The Foreign Legion member bounded through the sand…but it was futile due to the enemies cutting off any chance of escape.

They chased the young man until his path was blocked and there was no where else to flee. Defeated, Yami squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his execution…but the shots never came. Instead, he heard the men yelling in fear, their horses whinnying accordingly, and the sound of retreating hooves.

Yami's crimson eyes fluttered open and he stared at the terrified, fleeing men in confusion. He gasped as when heard voices whispering in the wind and turned around to see…a large statue of Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead. Suddenly, as if possessed by some supernatural force, the sand surrounding the soldier began to spring up from the ground. Yami scrambled to his feet and took off as fast as he could out of the cursed city. If he had stayed, he would have seen that the ghostly sand…had morphed into an impression of Bakura's face.

Watching the retreating nomads, Shadi, leader of the Maji, muttered, "The creature remained undiscovered."

"And what of that one?" asked one of the other guardians, gesturing to Yami who was running across the desert. "Should we kill him?"

"No…' Shadi replied cryptically. "The desert will kill him."

Three years later, in the bustling city of Cairo, a young brunette woman named Tea Gardner, librarian of the Cairo Museum, was perching precariously on a tall ladder.

"'Sacred Stones'…" she murmured, holding a pile of books in her slender arms and attempting to reshelf them. "'Sculpture and Aesthetics'….Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two…and volume three…and T—"

She stopped, sapphire blue eyes staring in perplexity at the last book in her grasp. "Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? T…where are the T's…?"

Tea looked at the towering bookshelf directly across from her, finally locating the "T" section. Not wanting to waste time climbing down and repositioning the ladder, the young woman attempted to reach across and put the book in its proper place…but her arm wouldn't reach. She leaned farther and farther until…

"Eeek!" Tea found herself balancing on the two legs of the ladder, staggering dangerously as if she were on stilts. "Oh…help." the librarian murmured.

She screamed as the ladder fell forward and into the bookshelf, knocking it into another…and so the domino effect began, not stopping until every single shelf in the library had been topple over.

The guilty woman stood up, uninjured…but in deep trouble. "…oops…"

To make matters worse, her boss, Arthur Hawkins, arrived on the scene.

"What—How c—I—How—Look at this!" the man stuttered, eyes bugging. "Sons of Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Tea hung her head shamefully. "I am so very sorry. It was an accident."

Arthur scowled and replied, "My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You…ARE A CATASTROPHE! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?"

The woman shot her boss a look and said, "W-well, you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian…and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic…and well…" her eyes lit up with indignation. "I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library! That's why!"

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons!" Arthur snapped. That's why! Now I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes…straighten up this mess!"

With that, the livid scholar stormed off, and Tea was about to begin the arduous task when a noise from the exhibit in the back room caught her attention. She grabbed a torch off the wall and began to search the artifact-filled room. The girl approached an open casket….and shrieked when the mummy inside sat up straight.

Laughing, Tea's brother, a blonde-haired man named Joey, moved the mummy out of his lap.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Tea hissed.

"Of course I do!" Joey grinned. "But sometimes, I'd kinda like to join them."

Tucking the ancient corpse back into its place, the librarian muttered, "Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours, now get out!"

The older sibling chuckled and climbed out of the casket, saying, "My dear, sweet baby sister…I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High note? Ha! Joey, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library…and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field…"

Joey's goofy expression softened as he glimpsed his little sister's distress. He went to her and took her hands in his. "You'll always have me, squirt," he grinned, leaning his forehead affectionately against her as she began to giggle. "Besides…I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Tea sighed and muttered, "Oh, no, Joey, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you…"

The young woman's cerulean orbs widened when Joey presented her with a small, circular metal device. "Where did you get this?"

Joey shrugged. "On a dig in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Tea. Please tell me I found something…"

Tea ran her skilled fingers along the surface of the artifact…until it opened to reveal a folded piece of paper hidden within.

"Joey…" she began, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think…you've found something!"

"You see the cartouche there?" Tea pointed out the drawing to Professor Hawkins. "It's the official seal of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps…" Arthur began only to be interrupted by Joey.

"First of all, who was Akhenamkhanen and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty and said to be the wealthiest one of them all."

"Good. I like this guy."

The brunette continued, "I've already dated the map and it appears to be almost three thousand years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here…well…it's Hamunaptra."

"Dear, God, don't be ridiculous," the professor scoffed. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab story tellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Tea went on, "I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy…but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Joey inquired.

"Yes, the City of the Dead where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden all the wealth of Egypt. Supposedly, the Pharaoh could, at will, order the entire necropolis to sink into the sand taking the treasure with it."

Holding the map a little too close to a candle, Arthur added, "Yes…it's all just fairy tales and hokus—Oh! Good gracious" The flame from the candle lit the parchment ablaze.

The Gardner siblings leaped on the map and desperately tried to put the fire out…but it was too late.

"You've burnt it!" the blonde man whined. "You've burnt the part about the lost city!"

"It was for the best," Arthur replied cryptically. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it…most have never returned."

The siblings were not going to give up so easily, however, and soon made their way to the Cairo prison.

"Come, step over the threshold!" the warden, Marik Ishtar beckoned them. "Welcome to the Cairo Prison, my humble home."

Glancing around at the countless men in chains and confinement, Tea hissed, "I thought you told me that you got it at a dig in Thebes."

"Well..." Joey began sheepishly. "I was mistaken."

"You lied."

"I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister!"

"That just makes you more gullible."

Tea rolled her eyes. "You stole it from a drunk at a local casbah."

"Picked his pocket, actually."

The two were led to an outdoor cell with a door leading to an inner chamber and the brunette inquired, "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

"This I do not know," Marik admitted. "But when I heard that you were coming I asked him that myself."

"And?"

"He said he was just looking for a good time."

Just then, the door inside the cage burst open and several guards restraining a prisoner burst out. He was a young man in his twenties with a mess of tangled tri-colored hair and a thin but muscled, dirty body. He growled as the guards struck him with clubs and dragged him over to the cell bars.

"This is the man you stole it from?" Tea demanded to know.

"Yes, exactly," her brother replied.

"Who are you?" the prisoner asked Joey. His crimson eyes then wandered to the brunette and he added, "And who's the broad?"

"Broad?"

Before his sister could go off on a tangent, Joey said, "I'm just a local guy and this is my sister, Tea."

"Ask him about the box," Tea murmured as Marik's attention was caught by something else. "Uh, hello, excuse me…"

The unruly young man turned to look at her.

"We found your puzzle box and we were hoping you could tell us more about it."

"No."

"…No?"

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

"How do you know—"

"Because that's where I found it."

Joey smirked and moved closer to the bars. "How do we know this isn't a load of chickenscratch?"

The prisoner looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No…" the blonde replied uncertainly.

In answer to this, the spiky-haired man punched Joey in the nose, resulting in the guards hitting him again with their clubs.

Stepping over her groaning brother, Tea moved up next to the cage and asked, "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every word."

The brunette's next question came out in a kind of nervous stammer. "C-could you tell me how to get there?"

The prisoner cocked an ebony eyebrow. "You want to know?"

"Well…yes."

"You really wanna know?" he moved closer to the bars.

The young woman was getting excited now as she murmured, "Yes! Yes!"

The red-eyed young man motioned for her to lean closer…then grabbed her chin, crushing his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

"Then get me out of here!" he ordered against her mouth.

Tea stared at the prisoner in shock as the guards struck him, dragging him back towards the inner part of the prison.

"Do it, lady!" he shouted.

Still in shock from the kiss, the blue-eyed beauty looked at Marik and demanded, "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged," the prison warden smirked. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

**Uh oh…They can't hang Yami! Will Tea get to him in time? Find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review but please don't flame. This story is proving to be very challenging because of the dense movie dialogue. **


	2. The Magi Attack

**Disclaimer: I don not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks so much for reviewing the first, I'm thrilled that you like it! The Mummy is one of my favorite movies and I've been wanting to merge it with Yugioh for a long time. By the way, I forgot to mention that the characters are in their twenties instead of teens. Sorry if that confused anyone!**

Tea watched in horror as the guards dragged the only man who could lead them to Hamunaptra to the gallows. The other prisoners of the Cairo Jail watched from their cells, cheering and shouting for the execution to commence.

Tea looked at the warden sitting next to her and said, "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life."

Marik smirked. "Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang."

The brunette glanced at the prisoner growing ever closer to his death. "Two hundred pounds!" she cried frantically. "Oh… three hundred pounds!"

Down on the platform, one of the guards fastened the rope around the unruly-haired young man's neck, making him grunt uncomfortably. "Any last requests, pig?"

"Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go," the Yami growled.

None too bright, the prison worker turned his gaze to Marik and called out, inquiring whether or not they were supposed to honor the man's request.

"Idiot!" Marik shouted. "Of course we don't let him go!"

Yami rolled his crimson eyes, earning a smack in the head from the dim-witted guard.

"Five hundred pounds!" Tea continued her bargaining.

Marik signaled to the executioners to wait a moment, then looked at the brunette, saying, "And what else?"

He reached out and put his hand on Tea's thigh. "I am a very lonely man…"

The young woman scowled and smacked his hand with the book she was holding, resulting in several laughs from the surrounding prisoners.

The warden stood up and shouted at the guards to pull the lever.

"NO!" Tea screamed as the board beneath Yami's feet slid back, dropping him and beginning his hanging.

He gagged and kicked his legs about, striving to free himself.

Marik laughed and announced, "His neck did not break! Now we must watch him strangle to death!"

The blue-eyed beauty breathed a sigh of slight relief, realizing she still had a little time.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra," she reasoned.

The warden stared at her in shock for a moment before saying, "You lie!"

"I would never!"

Marik stared at Yami, who was beginning to look a little blue. "Are you telling me that this godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!" Tea cried triumphantly. "And if you cut him down we will give you…" she glanced at her suffocating potential guide, wondering how much they could afford. "…ten percent!"

"Fifty percent," Marik countered.

"Twenty."

"Forty"

"Thirty."

The warden thought for a moment, and, for lack of another number, said, "Twenty-five!"

"Ha!" Tea grinned. "Deal!"

Marik blinked and groaned in frustration when he realized his own stupidity. Nevertheless, he glanced down at the gallows and shouted, "Cut him down!"

The executioner swung his scabbard, slicing through the rope and freeing its victim. Yami collapsed on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. With some difficulty, due to his bound hands, he rolled over on his side….and glimpsed Miss Tea Gardner, smiling at him triumphantly.

Afterwards, the two Gardner siblings found themselves standing at Giza Port with their luggage, waiting for their new guide.

"Do you really think he's gonna show up?" Tea asked.

Joey nodded. "He may be a cowboy, but I know his breed. His word is his word.

The brunette huffed and replied, "Well I think he's a filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?"

The two turned around to see…a completely cleaned up Yami Mutou. He had taken a shower and was completely free of dirt and dried blood, his formerly tangled hair was now brushed and styled into sharp spikes, and his dirty tunic was replaced by a clean white shirt, navy blue jacket, and dark pants. In a word, he was…handsome.

"Oh…" Tea gasped, hypnotized by the young man's striking crimson eyes. "Um…hello."

Joey thumped their new companion on the chest and exclaimed, "Gorgeous day for the start of an adventure, eh, Mutou?"

"Yeah…" Yami cocked an eyebrow and felt within his chest pocket, ensuring that his wallet was still there.

Joey laughed. "Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner."

"Oh, that reminds me...no hard feelings about the…" The spiky-haired young man punched the air, demonstrating his previous act of slugging Joey.

The blonde boy waved a dismissive hand and replied, "Oh, no, happens all the time."

"Mr. Mutou…" Tea began uncertainly. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you—"

"You're warning me?" Yami raised his eyebrows. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found…was sand and blood."

The brunette gazed at him thoughtfully as he leaned down, grabbed her bags, and began hauling them onto the ferry."

Once he was out of earshot, Joey muttered, "Yes…you were right….filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel…nothing to like there at all.

The blue-eyed beauty looked over her shoulder and was about to say something when another familiar face appeared.

"Bright morning to all," Marik Ishtar greeted, dragging his own luggage behind him.

Tea groaned, saying, "Oh, no…what are YOU dong here?"

"I am here to protect my investment, thank you very much."

The ferry cruised over the evening Nile water, fully visible beneath the bright, silvery moon. This made it all the more easy…for the Magi to follow close behind on their soundless watercraft.

Aboard the ferry, a rambunctious group of treasure hunters were having a blast playing poker and drinking.

"Quit 'tappin' into the cosmic forces' and cut the deck, Roba," exclaimed Rex Raptor, a man with shoulder length purple-streaked brunette hair.

Espa Roba, a self-proclaimed green-haired psychic, rolled his eyes and replied, "Cutting the cards will do no good. I have already seen the outcome of this game."

Yami stepped out of a ship cabin and Joey called out to him, "Hey, Mutou! Sit down, we could use another player."

The spiky-haired man shook his head. "I only gamble with my life, never my money."

"NEVER?" inquired Mako Tsunami, a tan, muscled, ebony-haired man. "What if I bet you five-hundred dollars we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're…looking for Hamunaptra?"

"We sure are."

"And who says we are?" Yami asked, squinting his ruby eyes suspiciously.

All three guys pointed at Joey. "He does."

Quivering under the soldier's unwavering glare, the blonde man chuckled nervously and said, "H-how 'bout it?"

"Is it a bet?" Mako grinned.

Being partial to a little competition, Yami gave a half smile and replied, "All right, you're on."

"And what makes you so confident, sir?" said a thickly German-accented voice belonging to a pink-haired man named Ziegfried.

"What makes you?" Yami shot back, knowing all to well that this man had to be the brains in charge of Rex, Espa, and Mako.

Rex grinned and announced, "We've got a man who's actually been there."

Not one to be outdone, Joey began, "Oh, what a coincidence, because Mutou—"

Said guide threw his thick, leather bag over his shoulder, purposefully hitting Joey in the process.

Catching the hint, the Gardner sibling stammered out, "Is it—is it my play? I thought…"

"Gentlemen," Yami smiled, placing a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "We've got a wager." He then painfully squeezed his loudmouth companion's shoulder and growled, "Good night, Joseph."

"G-good night," Joey grimaced.

At the more peaceful end of the ship, Tea was sitting in a cushy chair, completely absorbed in a book and enjoying the night air. She yelped in fright when a bag was suddenly thrown on the table in front of her.

"Sorry," Yami lamented. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Tea smirked and replied, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. Mutou, is your lack of manners."

Yami studied her for a moment before arching an eyebrow and murmuring, "Still angry about that kiss, huh?"

The girl's breath caught in her throat and she searched her brain frantically for a comeback. "Well…if you call THAT a kiss."

The spiky-haired man smirked and rolled open his leather bag, revealing countless guns, knives, and ammunition.

"Um…" Tea began, gaping at the plethora of weapons. "Did I miss something? Are we…are we going to battle."

"Lady, there's something out there," Yami replied cryptically, loading one of his pistols. "Something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well…I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure." The brunette began absentmindedly playing with a hook-like device in the weapon satchel.

"In a word…evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Oh, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokus pocus, Mr. Mutou," Tea replied as Yami reached over and took the hook away from her. "…but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried down there. The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here—sort of a life pursuit."

The adventurer chuckled. "And the fact that they say it's made of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right?"

"You know your history," the young woman beamed.

"I know my treasure."

Tea smiled for a moment, then bit her lip in contemplation. "By the way….why did you kiss me…?"

Yami chuckled, saying, "I was about to be hanged by the neck. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Appalled, the young woman scowled and slammed her book shut, storming back to her cabin.

"What?" Yami blinked, genuinely clueless. "What'd I say?"

His attention was then caught by a yelp coming from the corner of the deck. The soldier glanced at the wall…and glimpsed a shadow he knew all too well. Yami crept up…and seized Weevil Underwood by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"My good friend, you're alive!" Weevil squeaked nervously. "I was so very worried."

Yami smirked. "Well if it ain't my little buddy Weevil. I think I'll kill you."

He pulled out his pistol as the bug-like man cried, "Think of my children!"

"You don't have any children!"

"…Someday I might."

"Shut up!" the red-eyed man hissed. "So YOU'RE the one who's leading those gambling fools. I might have known. So what's the scam? You take them into the desert and then you leave 'em to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no," Weevil replied truthfully. "Those guys are smart. They pay me only half now and half when I get back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Yami finally released his former partner.

Weevil straightened his shirt and muttered, "You've never believed in Hamunaptra, Mutou. Why are you going back?"

The two turned when they heard a camel grunting in the stable section of the ferry. Tea stood by the creature, cooing and gently stroking its head.

"You see that girl?" Yami pointed to her. "She saved my neck."

"You always did have more brawn then brains," the spectacled ex-soldier smirked.

He then laughed scornfully and the spiky-haired man joined him, clapping him on the shoulder and leading him away from the wall, until…. "Goodbye, Weevil," he threw him over the side of the ship. (A.N: payback for Weevil throwing his Exodia cards off the boat to Duelist Kingdom!)

Yami went back to preparing his firearms…and froze when he noticed a trail of wet footprints leading back to the cabins. Weevil was still coughing and sputtering in the ocean, so who…?

Dressed in a spaghetti strap nightgown, Tea wandered around her bedroom, reading a book to herself as she went…though she found she was having trouble concentrating.

"George Bembrigde…in eighteen-sixty…hmmm…in 1865 was…was…"

Finally, the brunette threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Oh, for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't THAT good of a kiss anyway!"

She would never admit that it actually was. The young woman went to the dresser and began running a brush through her chocolate hair. Tea sighed as a book fell to the floor and reached down to pick it up….but when she got to her feet again, she shrieked in horror….for there was a man clad in black, standing in her bedroom.

He seized her by the throat and held a hooked knife to her face, growling, "Where is the map?"

Terrified, the brunette nodded her head in the parchment's direction. " It's th…there…"

"And the key?'

Her heart lurched with fright and confusion as she stuttered, "The k-key? W-what key?"

"Tea!" Yami burst through the door, pointing twin pistols at the intruder, who held the girl against him as a shield.

The cabin window opened and the soldier quickly shot at the man behind it, before knocking over a lantern and setting the room's couch on fire. Getting the idea, Tea grabbed a candle off her dresser and drove it into her attacker's face, making him scream and let her go. Shielding the brunette from harm, Yami stood between her and the window shooting at the enemies before racing out the door.

"The map! I forgot the map!" Tea shrieked and tried to reenter the room.

Her guide, however, grabbed her arm and said, "Relax. I am the map. It's all in my head."

"Oh, THAT'S comforting…"

"TEA!" Joey raced into her bedroom, knocking the already burned Magi into the burning couch. He then grabbed the metal object he'd stolen from Yami and took off down the ship.

People began screaming and grabbing the animals from the stables, leaping off the ferry as the Magi began to torch it.

Racing out of the cabin section Yami tossed Tea his weapon bag and hid behind a wall so that he could snipe at the mysterious enemies. He fired off a few shots, then hid behind his barricade again, reloading the pistols. Bullets began shooting through the wall, growing ever closer to the two people behind it until…Tea pulled Yami aside just as a bullet came through right where his head had been. The adventurer paled and stared at the girl who'd just saved his life for the SECOND time, then resumed firing.

When the Magi in the area had mostly been defeated, Yami looked at Tea and asked, "Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!"

"Trust me," Yami said and picked the brunette up bridal-style. "It calls for it." He then unceremoniously threw her off the boat…before being attacked.

The ebony clad man tried to strangle the red-eyed warrior, but Yami head-butted him and threw him into a blazing room.

"Mutou! Mutou!" Marik came racing up to him. "What are we going to do?"

Taking great amusement in the man's stupidity, Yami replied, "Wai here! I'll get help!" before leaping off the burning ferry.

The warden blinked, then groaned and mimicked his former prisoner's actions.

Joey finally managed to scramble onto the deck…then stared in perplexity at the sight before him. Rex, Espa, and Mako were laughing and having a great time, shooting at the enemy as if it were at game.

"Idiots…." The blonde muttered, then yelped as a Magi leaped at him. Rex laughed and shot him down while Joey sweat dropped, saying, "Good show, guys! And did I panic? I think not!"

Just then, flames leaped out at the Gardner brother and he screamed in terror, plummeting into the ocean with the others.

Exhausted, the passengers of the burning ferry trudged out of the Nile, dragging horses, camels, and soaked luggage with them.

"This is a messed-up country," Mako muttered while Espa poured a gallon of water out of his hat.

"We've lost everything!" Tea exclaimed, tripping in her drenched night dress. "All of our tools, all the equipment…all my clothes…"

"Hey Mutou!" Weevil called, grinning scornfully. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

Yami smirked and turned around. "Hey, Weevil! It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

The green-haired man blinked…then kicked the water in frustration when he realized his adversary was right.

Fortunately, everyone had survived the ship attack...now they just had to make it to Hamunaptra.

**End of chapter 2! Sorry it ended in kind of a weird place. Stay tuned for the rest and please review! Just so you're aware, I'm going to be really busy for the next two days, so I won't be able to update, but I promise I will get back to it as soon as I can.**

"


	3. Arrival at the Necropolis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Yay! Today worked out better than I thought it would, so I was able to find time to write and publish the third chapter. By the way, I was looking over my second chapter so quickly the other day that I failed to notice several mistakes I made so I apologize for my carelessness (facepalms). Anyway, please enjoy!**

Having no luggage or form of transportation, the group of adventurers was inclined to visit a caravan on their way to Hamunaptra. It was a small temporary village, but nonetheless bustling with people of all ages and each traveler quickly got separated from the other. Marik was being chased out of a tent by a group of furious veiled woman, all shouting in Arabic, while Joey haggled with a seller of camels.

"I only want four! Four!" he shouted. "I only want four, not a whole freakin' herd!"

The seller, however, insisted that it was either all or none.

"Mutou, can you believe this guy?" the blonde growled.

Irritated, Yami put his hands on his hips and snapped, "Just pay the man!"

"Oh for heavens sake!"

Joey grudgingly pulled out a handful of bills, muttering, "Can't believe the price of these fleabags…"

Taking two of the camels' reins, the spiky-haired guide smirked and replied, "You probably could've gotten them for free. All you had to do was give him your sister."

"Yeah… tempting ain't it?"

Just then, Tea appeared among a group of cooing women and Yami stopped dead in his tracks. She was dressed in a black dress with gauzy dark sleeves and a front decorated with silver sequins. A light ebony veil encrusted with silver beads rested atop her chocolate hair and just above her nose, making her sapphire eyes sparkle in the desert sun.

Taking in the young woman's beauty, Yami thought back to her brother's last comment about her being "tempting" and murmured, "…Awfully…"

After the supplies had been sufficiently replaced, the travelers set off into the desert with their "herd" of dromedaries.

"Never did like camels," Joey complained. "They smell, they bite, they spit…"

On cue, Marik spat grossly into the sand.

"Oh, I think they're adorable!" Tea exclaimed, scratching her camel's head affectionately.

She glanced back at the warden, laughing as he began to sing in Arabic.

They rode for many arduous, heat-exhausting miles and kept going, even when the sun had completely set. Dozing off, Tea's body began to lean over until her head was resting on the shoulder of her nearest companion—Yami. He smiled and gently steadied the brunette into an upright position so she would not fall off her camel, shushing his own creature as it began to grunt noisily.

Marik had also fallen asleep and was snoring obnoxiously, so Joey hit him in the chest with his riding whip, waking him up instantly.

Yami stared at them in amusement, then gasped when horse whinnies sounded in the distance. He turned to see…the Magi watching him from a distant sand dune.

"This one is strong," Shadi murmured, as the small caravan proceeded.

At dawn the next morning, Yami and the others soon met up with Weevil and his group.

"Hello, my friend," the bug-man greeted, flashing an oily smile. Both teams lined up in a neat row, watching, waiting for….SOMETHING to happen on the desert horizon.

"What the heck are we doin'?" Rex demanded to know.

"Patience, my good friend, patience," was Weevil's answer.

Rex continued, "Remember our bet, Mutou. First one to get to the city gets five-hundred bucks."

Glancing to their guide, Mako added, "One hundred of those bucks is yours if you can help us win that bet."

"Oh, my pleasure." Weevil then turned to his ex-partner and snickered, "Hey, Mutou…nice camel."

The unruly-haired soldier simply smiled and rubbed his dromedary's head. He then straightened up and muttered to his party, "Get ready for it."

"For what?" Tea cocked her head.

"We're about to be shown the way."

All eyes were fixed on the desert as the sun slowly rose, painting the sky blood-red….and as if the desert itself were merely an illusion, the blurry image of an ancient city materialized in the sand.

"Will ya look at that…" Rex breathed.

"Whoa…" Mako gasped. "Can you believe it?"

Espa smiled. "Hamunaptra."

Yami, however, seemed slightly apprehensive, saying, "Here we go again…"

Finally, when the necropolis was clearly visible, all riders let out a collective, "Hyah!" and the race to Hamunaptra began. Yami rode up beside Weevil's horse, urging his grunting camel onward. Not to be outdone, the spectacled cheater grinned nastily and began hitting his rival with his riding wip.

"OW!" the soldier yelped, shielding his head from the blows with a stinging arm. Fed up, Yami grabbed the man's collar and said, "So long, Weevil," before throwing him off his horse and onto the ground. (A.N: payback for Weevil messing up the train in season 4 and making Yami and Tea fall off the cliff into the desert!)

"It serves you right!" Tea grinned at the nearly trampled man. She urged her camel onward, catching up with Yami, and eventually passing him all together as her ride suddenly gained a burst of speed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Joey punched the air in triumph. "Go, Tea! Go!"

And with that, the small group of heroes on their spitting, smelly camels, outran the group of scoundrels with their majestic horses.

The two teams set up camp at the ruins and each person began tackling their own task. Unfortunately, the "gamblers" had a team of Arabic workers with them, doing all the hard labor such as moving stones and digging through the sand.

Noticing that the opposing team was off in their own faraway corner of the city, Rex glanced at Zigfried and asked, "Do they know something that we don't?"

The scholar smirked and replied, "They are led by a woman. What does a woman know?" (A.N: Just for the record, I HATE that guy in the movie!)

Climbing around an obstacle course of stones, Tea pointed at a nearby looming monument and explained, "That's a statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the book of Amun-Ra."

The brunette glanced at he brother fiddling with an ancient Egyptian form of lighting and sighed, "Joey, you're meant to CATCH the sun with that."

Yami approached her with a curious expression. "So…what are all these old mirrors for?"

"Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

Yami nodded and shifted about in a nervous, awkward manner. He finally held out a leather satchel and stammered, "Uh…h-here this is for…uh…you."

The blue-eyed beauty studied the gift with a perplexed expression as the soldier continued, "Go ahead. It's a gift from our gambling brethren…I t-thought you might like it—you might NEED it when you're uh…yeah." He started to walk away and was met by Marik who was watching his nervous antics curiously. "What are you lookin' at?'

The warden threw his hands up in defense.

Tea watched her red-eyed companion for a moment before finally unfurling the gift he had given her. Her face lit up in delight when she beheld an amazing assortment of professional archeological digging tools.

Yami had just enough time to glimpse the girl's smile, before beaming himself and swinging by a rope down into the tomb.

"We're standing in a room that no one's entered in over three thousand years!" Tea gasped once they were all inside the underground temple.

Joey wretched. "What is that god-awful smell?" His question was answered when he noticed Marik standing beside him.

The cerulean-eyed young woman shifted one of the mirrors in the room. And then there was light," she announced as the light reflected off each of the mirrors, illuminating the entire room.

"Hey…that IS a neat trick," Yami grinned.

Suddenly, Tea gasped, saying, "Oh my God…it's a sah-net jer…"

"Huh?"

"A preparation room for entering the afterlife.'

"Mummies my friend," Joey smiled. "This is where they made the mummies."

The group made their way down a cob-web filled hall and froze when they heard loud skittering through the walls.

"What the—"

"What was that?" the blonde man looked around fearfully.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like…bugs."

"I HATE BUGS!" Marik yelped.

They continued through the narrow chambers of the mausoleum until they finally came upon what they were looking for—the legs of Anubis.

"The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere in here…" Tea murmured thoughtfully.

Unfortunately, her investigation was cut short by curious sounds coming from around the corner. Yami handed the brunette the torch and pressed her against the wall. He began inching towards the corner, slowly preparing his pistol until….about twenty guns clicked and pointed at each other as Weevil's team ran into Yami's.

"Geez…" Rex groaned. "You scared the bejesus out of us, Mutou."

"Likewise."

"Hey…" Espa began thoughtfully, eyeing the satchel in Tea's grasp. "The cosmic forces are telling me that that is my tool kit!"

"I don't think so," the spiky-haired adventurer growled, holding his gun on the green-haired man.

"H-have a nice day, gentlemen," Tea stuttered, trying to prevent a shoot-out. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Push off!" Zigfried snapped. "This is OUR dig site!"

"We got here first."

Once again, guns were held up.

"This is OUR statue, friend," Mako claimed.

Yami's ruby eyes narrowed. "I don't seem your name written on it…PAL."

Always one to accentuate his rival's disadvantage, Weevil pointed out, "Yes, well…there's only FOUR of you and FIFTEEN of me. Your odds are not so great, Mutou."

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, me too!" cried Joey and Yami looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," Tea exclaimed, stepping between the quarrelling parties. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She looked at her guide, placing a delicate hand on his bicep to calm him. "There are OTHER places to dig."

After finding another dig site, the boys set to work with pickaxes while Tea read instructions. "According to the hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come out right between its legs."

Joey huffed. "When those darn jerks go to sleep we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under their noses."

Swapping tools with the Joey, Yami inquired, "Are you SURE we can find this secret compartment?"

Tea nodded, "Oh, yes, if those idiots haven't already beaten us to it."

It was then that the brunette's sibling noticed that one person was missing from their group. "Where'd our smelly little friend go?"

The aforementioned "smelly man" was currently skulking around one of the ancient corridors, searching for treasure. Marik gasped in surprise when he spied a carving of an Egyptian on the wall, encrusted with strange, shiny navy objects. Using a knife to pry one from the wall, the warden examined it, murmuring, "Blue gold…." before whooping in triumph.

In another area of the ancient temple, the opposing team was attempting to force open an ancient chamber.

"Yeah!" Rex rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Let's get us some treasure!"

"Careful!" Zigfried warned before the over-zealous man could strike the stone wall. "Akhenamkhanen was no fool. I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmm?"

Behind them, the desert workers, none of whom spoke English, were all conversing anxiously among themselves.

Espa nodded in agreement. "Oh, I think we should listen to Mr. Lloyd, Raptor. The force tells me that all is not as it seems with this chamber."

Rex shrugged and replied, "Yeah, sure. Let THEM open it."

The mauve-haired scholar spoke some words in Arabic and motioned the men over. They began prying at the chamber, grunting with effort as they drove their metal tools into the stone. Finally, the covering of the compartment fell away…and the diggers were sprayed with acid from a hidden trap. Espa, Rex, Mako, and Weevil all yelled in horror as the poor men screamed in agony from their horrible chemical burns.

Back at the mummification chamber, the trio of adventurers was currently conversing about mummification.

"So let me get this straight," Yami began. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars…?"

Tea nodded. "They'd take out your heart as well. Do you know how they took out your brains?"

"I don't think we need to know this…" muttered Joey, who was currently hitting the various rocks in the chamber with a metal pole, as if they were golf balls.

Ignoring her brother's lack of enthusiasm, the brunette continued, "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things around and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt," Yami winced.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

The soldier shuddered. "If I don't make it out of here, DO NOT put me down for mummification."

"Likewise," Joey smirked, hitting another rock.

The stone hit off the ceiling and sent part of the roof crashing down along with a strange stone casing.

"Oh my God…" Tea breathed. "It's a…it's a sarcophagus…buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or…" She met Yami's perplexed gaze. "Or he…did something VERY naughty…"

They began brushing the sand off the front of the casket, trying to reveal the hieroglyphics.

"So, who is this guy?" Joey asked.

"'He that Shall Not Be Named'." Tea read.

Yami blew on a sunken in section of the stone, pushing away the sand and revealing a round, jagged indention.

"It looks like some sort of lock."

The blonde adventurer's forehead wrinkled with contemplation as he murmured, "Well…whoever's in there sure wasn't getting out…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Yami agreed. "It'd take a month to crack this thing open without a key."

"A key…" the blue-eyed beauty's eyes lit up with realization. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!

"Who?"

"That strange man on the ferry! The one who attacked me. He said he was looking for a key."

Tea rummaged through her bag and pulled out the artifact Joey had previously stolen from Yami.

She placed it into the indention and it fit perfectly into the shape. Grinning in triumph, the young woman was just about to turn it, when they heard screaming.

Marik rushed into the room, howling in agony, and it appeared that his skin was LITERALLY….crawling. The warden's torment didn't last long, however, as he slammed his head into the stone wall, killing him instantly.

Later that night, the now trio of travelers sat around a campfire, speaking of the late warden.

"What killed him?" Tea asked.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Joey grimaced.

Just then, Yami came walking back to the fire, saying, "Seems that our greedy friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh….melted."

"WHAT?"

"HOW?"

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid…some kind of ancient booby trap."

Joey shivered. "Maybe this place really is cursed…"

As if to confirm his suspicions, the desert wind howled ominously.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you two!" Tea chuckled.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "You don't believe in curses?"

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. THAT'S what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared," the soldier replied, clicking his rifle.

Eager for a chance to snoop, Joey grabbed Marik's bag and announced, "Let's see what our friend, the warden believed in."

He stuck his hand in the satchel, rummaging about until…"OWW!" he yelled in pain and ripped his hand back.

Tea screamed. "My God, what is it?"

"Uhh…broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" the blonde grinned and popped the top off the wine. "He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

Yami chuckled…then his crimson eyes narrowed when he heard horses off in the distance. Worried, the soldier stood up and handed his rifle to Tea, saying, "Take this. Stay here," before striding off.

The girl blinked then scrambled to her feet. "No, wait, wait! Wait for me, wait!"

"Tea!" Joey groaned, chasing after his little sister. "Didn't the man JUST say 'stay here'? Tea!"

Unfortunately, "staying there" would have done them no good….as the Magi were rampaging through the camp.

**Uh Oh….Scary guys in black attack! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**


	4. Awakening

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Chapter 3. Time for the Magi to attack…again.**

The ebony clad men stormed through the camp on horseback, whooping and swinging their torches around.

Not one to partake in violence, Zigfried leaped out of bed and rushed to one of the other tents, shouting, "Mr. Raptor! Wake up!"

Disoriented, Rex scrambled out of bed and gaped in shock at the Magi as they began firing their rifles and throwing torches onto the tents. Espa, Mako, and Rex snatched up their pistols and began openly firing at the enemy while Yami took a more subtle approach by hiding behind a wall and sniping at the Magi.

Tea raced around, awkwardly carrying Yami's shotgun and looking for a target. When one appeared, howling and brandishing a gleaming scabbard, she screamed and fired off a shot, luckily hitting her mark.

Joey was hiding behind a short wall, casually drinking his stolen wine as he waited for a challenger. He fired off a few shots just as Weevil came up. The bug-like man grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it, making the mistake of turning around before he swallowed. There was a Magi rushing towards the duo so Weevil spat the liquor right in Joey's face before taking off.

Joey ran frantically, the angry enemies of the desert right on his tail.

"Mutou!" he shouted upon seeing the soldier. "Help!"

From his perch on a fallen pillar, Yami tackled the leader of the Magi, Shadi, right off his horse and the two rolled around on the ground. The crimson-eyed adventurer fired a shot but Shadi expertly blocked it with his sword, though the impact knocked the blade out of his grasp.

With his opponent weaponless, Yami took the chance to gun down a few more enemies before turning back to their leader. Unfortunately, Shadi had recovered his scabbard and used it to knock the gun from the soldier's hands. Yami rolled over to the campfire and pulled out a piece of dynamite, sticking the fuse into the flames before holding it threateningly in Shadi's direction.

The leader froze, then called out to his men, "Enough! We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day."

He walked back over to his men, mounting another horse and riding back into the desert.

Yami tore the burning fuse off the explosive and turned his gaze to the fallen. Among them, he saw…. "Tea!" The soldier rushed to the girl's side and was relieved to see that she was not wounded, but rather in shock. He took the gun from Tea's hands and raised her head to look at him, saying, "Are you all right?"

"Yes…I-I'm fine" she stuttered, placing her gentle hands on his chest.

Yami helped the brunette to her feet, holding her against him.

"You sure?" he murmured, concern tainting his gorgeous crimson eyes as he gently traced her delicate face with his fingers.

Grinning triumphantly among his comrades, Mako exclaimed, "That proves it! Akhenamkhanen's fortune's gotta be under this sand. That's why they're protecting it!"

Still holding Tea, Yami shook his head. "No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold.

Espa approached the soldier, his face half-covered in cream due to his shave being interrupted by the Magi.

"You know…maybe just at night we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?"

The spiky-haired adventurer rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Joey snored peacefully while his two comrades practiced their fighting skills—Tea, being a little goofy as her brother had finally convinced her to try his wine.

"Okay, tough stuff," the soldier grinned, "try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it up….and then hit it right here like you mean it!"

The brunette nodded eagerly and hauled back. "I…mean it…eek!"

The girl drove her fist into her companion's open hand, tripping and spinning around in the process.

Yami laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, gently setting her down and saying, "Time for another drink."

The blue-eyed beauty laughed groggily and muttered, "Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no…" In spite of this statement, the girl grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"Uh-huh…" Yami raised his eyebrows in amusement. "…and unlike your brother, miss, YOU I just…don't get."

"Ah…I know. You're wondering….what is a place like me…doing in a girl like this?" Tea jumbled up the words, smiling drunkenly.

Yami tried not to laugh. "Yeah…SOMETHING like that…"

"Egypt is in my blood." She reached into her dress and pulled out a locket. "You see, my…my father was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt very much…so he married my mother who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself."

"Hmmm," the spiky-haired man thought for a moment. "I get your father and I get your mother…and uh…" he glanced at the slumbering Joey. "I get HIM, but…what areYOU doing here?"

Tea groaned in frustration and exclaimed, "Look, I—I may not be an explorer…" she stood up suddenly and Yami placed a hand in the small of her back to keep her from falling over. "….or—or an adventurer, or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. Mutou…but I am PROUD of what I am!"

"And…what is that…?"

The brunette grinned confidently and announced, "I….am a librarian!"

The corners of the soldier's mouth curled up slightly as the young woman stood on her knees.

"I…am going to kiss you…Mr. Mutou," Tea whispered.

Though he knew she was drunk, Yami's heart lurched excitedly at the idea as his eyes wandered to her full, pink lips.

"Call me…Yami," he murmured, leaning closer.

The brunette smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, "….Yami."

Tea leaned closer and closer…until she finally passed out, her head falling in the soldier's lap.

Amused and more than a little disappointed Yami kissed the air where her head had been before carrying the unconscious beauty to bed.

The next morning, Weevil's team set back to work on their chamber. With the acid trap disarmed, the remaining workers were able to uncover an ancient box buried in the wall. Intrigued, Zigfried knelt down and blew the dust off the top to reveal the hieroglyphics.

"There is a curse upon this chest," he announced.

Rex smirked. "Curse my Jurassic butt. Who cares?"

"Have a care, Mr. Raptor," Zigfried snapped. "In this hallowed ground, that which was set forth in ancient times is as strong as it is today."

Rex rolled his eyes impatiently. "What's it say?"

The scholar read the ancient writing once in ancient Egyptian, then in English.

"'Death…will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest'."

At the last word, wind began to blow violently through the chamber, scaring the desert workers into running off.

"We should not be here…" Weevil muttered nervously. "This is not good."

Zigfried continued, "It says, 'There is one, the undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids…and in doing so, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth."

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothin'!" Rex snapped.

Weevil, however, stepped backward, fear plain on his features. "It's the curse….it's the curse…it's the curse!" he ran down the hall, screaming, "Beware of the curse! Beware!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Stupid superstitious moron…"

Then, the fates of the four men were sealed when Rex and Espa pulled the top off the chest.

Back in their wing of the dig site, the trio was getting ready to open the sarcophagus.

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Tea squealed.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "You dream about dead guys?"

The brunette ignored him and pointed at the lower section of the casket. "Look, all his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next.

The crimson-eyed guide muttered, "Tough break."

"Yeah, I'm all tears," Joey added, grunting as he turned the key in the lock. "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?"

The boys pulled on the cover of the sarcophagus until it fell away and…a strangely gooey mummy practically fell out.

All three screamed and Tea hissed, "Oh my God, I HATE it when these things do that!"

Yami grimaced, saying, "Is he…supposed to look like that?"

"No…I've never seen a mummy look like this before," the brunette replied with perplexity. "He's still…still…"

"Juicy," both men completed.

"Yes…he must be more than three thousand years old and, well, it looks as if he's still…decomposing."

"Hey…" Yami muttered, studying the inside of the coffin cover. "What do you make of this?"

There were strange scratch marks inside.

Tea gasped. "These marks were made with….fingernails. This man was buried alive…and it looks like he left a message." She turned her head to read the crudely drawn hieroglyphs. "'Death…is only the beginning…'."

They all stared at the corpse, wondering what the man could have possible done to deserve such a terrible fate.

In the cursed chamber, Zigfried was unwrapping a cloth-bound object in the chest. When the cloth fell away, he gasped in shock. "Oh my God…It DOES exist…the Book of the Dead."

"A book?" Mako scowled. "Who cares about a book? Where's the treasure?"

The pink-haired professor lifted the ebony book into his arms, cradling it as if it were an infant. "This, gentlemen…this IS the treasure."

Rex made a disgusted face and kicked the chest, growling, "I wouldn't trade you for a brass—"

The front of the chest fell open to reveal several elegant, gold encrusted jars.

"Look at that!" Espa exclaimed, grinning greedily.

"There is your treasure, gentlemen," Zigfried smiled.

That evening, Tea emerged from the tomb, heading over to the campfire where the boys were seated. She passed Zigfried, who was attempting to open the black book. Upon noticing the familiar indented shape on its cover, the brunette murmured, "I believe you need a key to open that," before rejoining the others.

"Say, Mutou," Rex taunted, waving his golden jar about. "What do you think these babies will fetch back home?"

Espa added, "We heard you guys found yourself a nice, juicy mummy. Congratulations."

"If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," Mako chuckled.

The spiky-haired guide gave a mock laugh right as Tea came up.

"Look what I found," she announced.

Yami looked at Weevil sitting next to him and muttered, "You're in her seat."

The spectacled man showed no intention of moving so the soldier hissed, "Now!"

Wisely, Weevil took off as Tea sat down in his place, presenting her finding.

"Scarab skeletons…flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They say these things can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

Fingering the petrified insects, Yami murmured, "So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?"

"VERY slowly."

Joey grimaced. "He certainly wasn't a popular guy when they planted him."

Yami grinned and teased, "Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter."

Tea giggled and replied, "Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom Dai, the worst of the Egyptian curses…one reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers. In my research, I've never heard of this ritual actually being performed."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, well…they never used it because they feared it so much. It's written that if a victim of the Hom Dai should ever arise…he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

Once everyone had gone to bed, Tea snuck over to Zigfried who was snoring peacefully, and gently pried the black book from his grasp. She went over to the fire and gently set it down, then went to retrieve the key.

Without opening his eyes, Yami teasingly muttered, "That's called stealing, you know."

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing," the brunette replied, fingering the ridges on the key to make it open.

The soldier slid over to her and said, "I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made of gold."

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the book of Amun-Ra…this is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

Yami raised his eyebrows. "The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

Tea turned the key. "It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book.

She opened the ebony metal covered and the desert wind shrieked in response.

"That happens a lot around here," Yami sweat dropped. "So what's it say?"

The brunette ran her fingers over the hieroglyphs. "Amun-Ra…Amun-Dei… it speaks of the night and of the day." She continued her reading in ancient Egyptian...until Zigfried sat up.

"NO!" he screamed. "YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Everyone who had been sleeping awoke to a deep buzzing sound. They stared off into the distance…and beheld a swarm of hundreds…no, millions of locusts.

Yami grabbed Tea's hand and took off with Joey right beside him. "C'mon, go, go!"

The insects soared into the camp, covering everyone and everything in sight. Covered from head to toe in locusts, Zigfried closed his eyes and muttered, "What…have we done?"

Meanwhile, Yami, Joey, Tea, and the others were running into the temple….to a much worse plague….for the mummy had awakened…and was searching for his first victim.

**Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! Hope you liked it and please review**


	5. Prince Bakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Oh, man...I had to delete this chap right after I published it because I put "Anck-su-namun" instead of "Isis"! Anyway, time for Bakura to make his debut in the future!**

Rex, Espa, and Mako ran frantically through the halls of the ancient temple, desperate to evade the marauding insects outside.

"Where in the name of brachiosaurus did they come from?" Rex demanded to know.

"I'm not waitin' to find out!" Mako shot back.

Being the crafty one of the group, Weevil thought to himself that if the curse was after them, it would certainly halt in its pursuit…if one of their group were to fall. He was not about to surrender his own life, so instead, he decided to sacrifice one of their comrades.

Muttering a quick, "it's nothing personal" under his breath, the insect man pulled the rifle off his back and banged the butt of it against the rocky ceiling. Just as Weevil had thought, small boulders began to crumble from the roof, and Espa, being in the back of the group, was knocked unconscious and abandoned. (A.N: I know Beni steps on the guy's glasses and leaves him in the original, but since Espa doesn't have glasses, I had to improvise. Plus, I figured that Weevil would have no qualms about sacrificing someone to save his own sorry butt.)

After the others had been gone for several minutes, Espa awoke and wandered about groggily. He had a pounding migraine, thus making it difficult to see. The green-haired man felt along the wall, hoping to "sense" where his comrades had gone, but feeling only cobwebs. Suddenly, a low growl sounded from the end of the tunnel.

"Who's there?" Espa panted nervously, pulling out his gun and cursing his temporary blindness.

He heard the growl again and turned around to see the blurry shape of what looked like a man. "…Raptor…?"

The being remained silent and yet another snarl came from behind the false psychic. He whipped back around and saw only the distorted corridor, then turned back to see…nothing. The figure was gone. Then….Espa's heart stopped…when he felt someone…something…standing directly behind him. He turned around…and screamed.

In another part of the ruins, Yami led Tea and Joey through the ancient corridors, using a torch as their source of light. Suddenly, the entire chamber shook violently and Tea cried out, clinging to her brother. The trio watched in horror as the sand in front of them rose up into a mound…then exploded with millions of flesh-eating insects.

"Scarabs!" the brunette shrieked and the group took off down the tunnel, relentlessly pursued by the ravenous bugs.

Yami threw his torch in the midst of the horrid creatures, then began shooting at them with his shotgun. Their path led to a room which consisted of a large stone road surrounded by a black abyss. The two boys leaped onto a platform in the middle of the chasm while Tea pressed up against an indention in the wall. She felt along the gap…then screamed when it suddenly opened, dropping her into another room and closing the trap door behind her.

When the insects passed, Yami and Joey let out a collective sigh of relief…which was immediately replaced by panic when they realized someone was missing.

"TEA!"

Tea yelped when she found herself in a dark room, lit only by a few bands of silvery moonlight. At first, the brunette thought she was alone…but a soft moaning in the room told her otherwise. She turned to see…

"Oh, Mr. Roba! Thank goodness! I was just starting to get scared that I'd lost everyone, and—"

He turned around and the girl screamed in horror at the gruesome sight…for Espa Roba…had no eyes…and no tongue it seemed. He fell to the ground, moaning in agony, and Tea whipped around to see….the mummy.

She screamed and backed against a wall while the creature slowly moved towards her, studying her intently with his newly acquired his stolen tongue, he murmured,

"…Isis…?"

Back in the stone bridge chamber, Yami frantically drove the butt of his shotgun into the wall that had swallowed Tea.

He swore and spat, "It's a trap door! There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace."

Suddenly, Rex, followed by Weevil, Mako, and a few diggers, came running down the path, shouting, "Run, you morons, run!"

Yami and Joey didn't need to be told twice as another wave of scarabs came flooding into the room, stopping only to devour one of the fallen diggers.

Tea pressed as hard as she could against the wall, hoping that she would trigger another trap door and escape from the beast that stood before her.

The mummy stretched out his grisly hand and murmured in ancient Egyptian, "Come with me, my Princess Isis."

Just then Yami burst into the room and ran to Tea's side, not even noticing the creature.

"There you are! Will you quit playing hide-and-seek?" he grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The girl continued to stare ahead, and the soldier turned to see…

"WHOA!"

Joey, then came into the room, calling out to his sister. He, along with Rex and Mako, froze in shock when they beheld the mummy standing before them.

None too pleased by these foolish men's interruption, the creature roared angrily. Yami roared right back, shot the beast with his rifle, then high-tailed out of there, his hand firmly grasping Tea's arm.

"Did you see that?" Mako cried as they fled.

Rex nodded. "It was walkin'! The freakin' mummy was walkin'!"

The group finally made it outside…and was met by the Magi, pointing their guns and looking none too pleased. Zigfried was among them, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the end and ironically clutching the Book of the Dead as if it were his lifeline.

Shadi stepped forward and growled, "I told you to leave this place or die. You refused. Now…you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

"Relax. I got him," Yami replied.

The Magi leader scowled. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." He then stepped aside as two of his men dragged a moaning Espa Roba forward and placed him before his comrades.

Horrified, Rex wrapped an uncharacteristically gentle arm around the blind, mute man's shoulders and supported his head with his forearm while Mako knelt down as well.

Looking up with hatred in his gaze, Rex hissed, "You…what did you do to him?"

"We saved him!" Shadi snapped. "We saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly…before he finishes you all." He signaled to his men to retreat and he started on his way as well. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you," Yami growled impatiently. "I got him."

Shadi turned around and stared seriously at the young warrior. "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep….and he will NEVER stop."

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Weevil was still racing frantically around the temple, clutching a gun in one hand and a torch in the other. Wanting to keep an eye on a suspicious-looking tunnel, he began to walk backwards….and finally turned around to see the mummy. The insect man yelped and dropped his torch, stepping backwards as the creature advanced.

Always one to negotiate, Weevil began to dig through his plethora of religious pendants, trying to find out what language this undead being spoke. First, he tried English.

"M-may the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd w-watches over his f-flock…."

The mummy merely cocked his head, wondering what on earth this scarab-looking man was trying to do.

Weevil proceeded to try Arabic and Chinese…but to no avail. Finally, when the spectacled man had his back against the wall, and the creature was reaching his gruesome fingers out to him, he pulled out a Star of David pendant and began speaking in Hebrew.

The mummy recoiled his hand and responded, "The language of the slaves…I may have use for you. And the rewards…" he presented his new follower with a handful of golden trinkets, "…will be great."

Weevil's eyes bugged greedily at the treasure, and he slowly met his new master's gaze, murmuring, "My prince…"

Satisfied, the creature held up a broken artifact and demanded, "Where are the other sacred jars?"

The next morning, Yami, Tea, Joey and the others all left Hamunaptra and moved to an inn in Fort Brydon, Cairo. Another one of the plagues had begun to present itself in the form of sable, rumbling clouds hovering above Egypt.

Holding several of Tea's outfits, Yami stormed through the room, shooing a cat off the suitcase. "I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hocus pocus stuff," he said, throwing the clothes into the case.

Tea moved the snowy-furred feline and replied, 'H-having an encounter with a three thousand-year-old walking, talking corpse…" she took her clothing back out of the case, "…does tend to convert one."

"Forget it," the soldier snapped, grabbing and packing more things. "We're out the door, down the hall, and we're gone."

"Oh, no, we are not!" she emptied the suitcase.

"Oh, yes, we are!" he filled it back up.

Tea huffed. "Oh, no, we are not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him."

"We?" Yami shouted. "What we? WE didn't read that book! I told you not to play around with that thing! Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes…me, me, me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him." She put her books back into place.

"Yeah? How? You heard the man—no mortal weapons can kill this guy!"

"Well, we're just going to have to find some immortal ones."

The soldier muttered, "There goes that 'we' again."

"Will you listen to me?" the girl shot back. "All we have to do—"she slammed the suitcase shut…right on Yami's fingers. He howled in pain as she continued, "Once this creature has been reborn his curse is going to spread until the entire earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? Is that MY problem?"

"It's EVERYONE'S problem!"

Yami kneaded his forehead. "Tea…I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back! I HAVE DONE THAT! End of job, end of story, contract terminated!"

Tea stared at him, a mixture of anger and hurt in her sapphire eyes. "That's all I am to you? A contract?"

The spiky-haired man felt a pang of guilt. He truly did care for the girl…but he wasn't about to go along with this insane fool's errand. "Look…you can either tag along with me…or you can stay here and try to 'save the world'! What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying!"

The adventurer stared at her for a moment, then stomped towards the door, saying, "Fine."

"Fine," Tea crossed her arms.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…FINE!" he slammed the door.

Tea scowled…but couldn't help feeling a little sad that she had just fought with Yami.

Needing a chance to cool down, Yami made his way to a local casbah, where he bumped into an old friend.

"…Solomon."

The grey-haired, older man followed him as he went to sit by Joey at the bar.

"You know, Mutou, ever since the end of the great war, there hasn't been—" he tripped drunkenly over a fountain in the room, "—there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me."

"Yeah?" Yami took his seat by his blonde companion. "We all got our little problems today, Solomon."

The pilot sighed forlornly, his violet eyes gazing off into the distance. "I just wish I could have chucked it with the others and gone down in flame and glory instead of sitting around here rotting of boredom and booze…" he took a drink and clapped both boys on the back, saying, "Well, back to the airfield."

Once Solomon was gone, Yami stared at his drink thoughtfully before saying, "Tell me…has your sister always been—"

"Oh, yes," Joey replied, guessing the man's next words. "Always."

Rex approached the bar and grabbed a drink, wearily muttering, "We're all packed up, but the dang boat doesn't leave 'till tomorrow morning."

"Tail set firmly between your legs, I see…" Joey smirked.

"You can talk…you don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya!"

Yami looked over at Mako and gently inquired, "So uh…how's your friend?'

The ebony-haired man's jaw tensed. "…He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out. How would you be?"

(A.N: I'm distorting Espa's speech in this part since he has no tongue.)

"I…so…peased oo mee you," Espa struggled to say, blindly holding out a hand to the black clad, masked man Weevil had just introduced to him as Prince Bakura.

Weevil caught the green-haired man's arm, saying, "Prince Bakura does not like to be touched. A silly Eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Pease…orgif…me…" Espa recoiled, accidentally knocking over a cup of tea in the process.

"Oh…whoops," the spectacled man put a falsely caring arm around the psychic's shoulders and murmured, "Mr. Roba…Prince Bakura thanks you for your hospitality…and for your eyes…and tongue." The color drained from Espa's mauled face. "…but…I'm afraid more is needed. Prince Bakura must finish the job and consummate this curse which you and your friends brought upon yourselves."

And with that, Bakura removed his mask, preparing to assimilate his first victim. (A.N: This scene always makes me so sad in the movie since Burns seems to be nice compared to the other guys.)

At the tavern, the boys clinked their glasses together, took a drink…and immediately spat the liquid out, as did everyone else in the bar.

"Sweet jumping tyrannosaurus!" Rex gagged. "Tasted just like…"

"Blood…" Yami dropped his glass, staring in shock at the fountain which now overflowed with crimson liquid.

Joey gaped in awe, quoting, "'And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red…and were as blood'."

It was then that the spiky-haired man's heart sank and he realized, "…He's here."

Yami ran outside and was relieved to find Tea, walking and reading a book.

"Oh, Tea!" he shouted, running up to her. "I'm glad you're still here, 'cuz we've got problems."

The "problems" made themselves known when fiery hail began to fall from the sky, striking everyone who was not under the protective awning of the building. Towing Tea up to a stair case, the soldier turned just in time to see Weevil running away from him.

"Hey!" He grabbed the worm and held him against the wall. "Weevil, you little stinkbug, where have you been?"

The interrogation was interrupted by a scream, followed by a loud roar coming from inside the hotel. Weevil took the chance to escape while Yami and Tea ran to see what was happening.

Bursting into Espa's room, the brunette gasped in horror when she beheld…what was left of Espa Roba.

Yami turned and pointed his gun at the being responsible…who was currently regenerating more of his decayed body by the mantel. Bakura turned around, revealing that he now had a more developed face as well as muscles and the soldier muttered, "We are in SERIOUS trouble…"

He tried shooting at the creature, but the bullets had no effect . Joey, Rex, and Mako came in just in time to see Bakura shoving Yami, sending him crashing into them.

The mummy then turned his attention to Tea, who cringed in horror and backed herself against the wall.

"You saved me from the undead," he spoke in Egyptian. "I thank you."

Bakura then leaned in, intent on pressing his decayed lips against Tea's live ones.

Yami sat up off the floor, hatred plain in his crimson eyes…and was surprised when Bakura stopped at the sound of the brunette's cat meowing. He turned, took one look at the hissing feline… and screamed in genuine terror, disappearing into a cloud of sand.

Yami, who had been knocked over by the force of the indoor sandstorm, sat up once again and announced, "We are in VERY serious trouble."

Tea agreed with him, and she knew there was only one person alive who might have a clue as to how to kill this creature. It was time to consult Professor Arthur Hawkins.

**This chapter was so much fun to write and it had my first Yami/Tea argument scene. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Hopefully I'll be able to write and post chapter six today as well, but it's raining cats and dogs and I'm just waiting for the electricity to go out. I HATE hurricane season with a fiery passion. For anyone who's living in Louisiana, or who has friends or family there, you are sincerely in my prayers.**


	6. Fully Restored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Chapter 6 and thank God I still have electricity! Time to find out how to kill Ihmot—I mean Bakura.**

Tea led Yami, Joey, Rex, and Mako through the halls of the Cairo museum, saying, "There's only one person that can give us some answers."

They rounded the corner to the Egyptian chariot exhibit and Tea froze when she saw…

"YOU!"

The boys pulled out their pistols, pointing them threateningly at the museum owner…and Shadi.

"Miss Gardner," Arthur Hawkins greeted. "Gentlemen."

"What is HE doing here?" the brunette demanded.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

Yam obediently holstered his gun. "After what I just saw…I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

Professor Hawkins then went on to explain, "We are part of an ancient secret society. For over three thousand years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Bakura from being reborn into this world."

"Because of you, we have failed," Shadi added solemnly.

Tea scowled and exclaimed, "You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?"

"To stop this creature? Let me think…YES!"

The girl sighed and began to pace as Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld," the museum owner replied. "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Then…he will fear nothing."

"And you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Mako growled.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest," Rex muttered.

"And suckin' 'em dry, that's how!"

"Oh, Joey, will you stop playing with that!" Tea hissed agitatedly at her brother, who was messing with a bow on the chariot exhibit. She then went on to say, "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra…he called me Isis…and just now at Mr. Roba's quarters he…h-he tried to kiss me."

Arthur scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's because of his love for Isis that he was cursed. Apparently after three thousand years—"

"He's STILL in love with her," Shadi completed.

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what's it got to do with me?"

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead."

Arthur nodded. "And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice."

Both men looked at Tea.

The girl's face paled and her brother murmured, "Bad luck, squirt…"

"On the contrary, it may give us just the time we need to kill the creature." Arthur explained.

Shadi, who was staring up at the museum skylight, ominously replied, "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing."

Everyone looked up…to see the sun being blocked out in the sky.

"'And he stretched forth his hand toward the heavens…" Joey murmured. "…and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt'."

Sitting back in the suite at the Fort Brydon Inn, Tea announced, "We have to stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?"

Rex tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there was me and Tsunami here…and Roba of course…and that pink-headed Egyptologist fellow…"

"What about my little buddy Weevil?" Yami inquired.

"Nah, he scrammed outta there before we opened the stupid thing. He was the smart one."

"Well, that sounds like Weevil."

Tea said, "We must find Mr. Lloyd and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him."

The soldier nodded and looked to the three men. "She stays here. You three, come with me."

All three began protesting against their orders—the girl wanting to go and the boys wanting to stay.

Irritated, Yami walked straight to Tea and threw her over his shoulder.

"MUTOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shrieked, pounding on his back with her tiny fists. "Joseph! Help me, you coward!"

Joey shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, dear, but…he's got a gun."

The spiky-haired man brought the brunette into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed, walking back to the door and locking it behind him.

"MUTOU, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE!"

Ignoring the angry blue-eyed beauty's shouts and threats, Yami grabbed Mako by the collar and growled, "This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out. NO ONE gets in. Right?"

There was a murderous look in the man's crimson eyes and Mako squeaked, "R-right."

The soldier looked to Rex. "Right?"

"Right."

"Joey, let's go."

Joey quickly said, "Oh, I thought I could just stay at the fort and, uh, reconnoiter—"

"NOW!" Yami hissed.

"R-right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist."

Zigfried was currently running through the town, fighting back panic and clutching the Book of the Dead and canopic jar to his chest. The scholar had a fair excuse to be fearful—for he was being pursued by an ebony-cloaked Bakura.

Back at a hotel room, Weevil was knocking over furniture and tearing drawers out of dressers, frantically searching for something.

Kicking in the door and striding into the room, Yami exclaimed, "Well, well, well…Let me guess…spring cleaning?"

Weevil yelped and ran for the open window, but the soldier threw a chair at him, knocking him to the ground. (A.N: I love it when Yami torments Weevil.)

"Nice shot," Joey grinned as Yami grabbed his ex-partner off the floor.

"Oh, Weevil, did you fall down? Let me help you…" he slammed the spectacled man into a bookshelf.

Yami asked in a falsely sweet tone, "You came back to the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Weevil?"

"What friend?" the green-haired man whimpered pathetically. "You are my only friend."

The red-eyed warrior's anger was ignited once again and he threw his enemy onto the table, snarling, "What are you doing for this creep? What's in it for you?"

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path," Weevil panted. "As long as I serve him…I am immune."

The mummy's servant was slammed against a pile of boxes.

"Immune from what?"

"I don't wanna tell you…you'll just hurt me some more."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed into slits and he held Weevil up so that his face was only inches from the spinning ceiling fan.

"What are you looking for?" he hissed. "And try not to lie to me!"

Weevil screamed. "The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! He wants it back! He said to me it would be worth its weight in gold."

"What does he want the book for?"

"Oh, come on, I don't know—gahh!"

The bug-like man found his head even closer to the fan blades.

"Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life! But that's all. He just wants the book, I swear…just the book I swear….and that girl…but other than that…"

Their attention was caught by screaming coming from outside. Weevil took the chance to punch his captor in the stomach and run to the window, jumping out and escaping in the streets.

Yami and Joey rushed to see what was happening. People were backing fearfully away from a cloaked man…who was standing over the dried remains of Zigfried Lloyd. He bent down, picked up both the black book and a canopic jar, and slowly turned to look up at the men watching him from the window. They saw that Bakura's face, though still mostly rotted, was now covered with a thin layer of pasty skin. He stared at the men for a moment…then his mouth opened wider than humanly possible and a swarm of flies came out.

Yami and Joey slammed the shutters closed and looked at each other.

"That's two down and two to go…" Yami muttered.

Joey replied worriedly, "And then he'll be going after Tea!"

Back at the Inn, Mako stared absent-mindedly out the window, lost in his own fearful thoughts. Finally he scowled and shouted, "Forget this! I'm goin' downstairs to get a drink. You want something?"

Rex nodded as his friend headed towards the door. "Yeah…get me a glass of bourbon."

"All right."

"And a shot of bourbon."

"Yeah, okay, okay…"

"And a bourbon chaser!"

"I'll get your dang bourbon!"

"Don't worry about the door," Rex smirked and slammed it shut.

He then turned around and eyed the canopic jar in his chair. The cowboy grinned childishly and flipped his gun around, aiming at the jar as if it were an opponent. As if angered by this act of disrespect, the wind howled in the room and Rex whipped his pistol out again, creeping towards the open window.

A gust of sand blew into the room, knocking Rex over, then lifting him into the air. To anyone watching, it would have looked as if the man was sucked dry of everything and then tossed aside like a piece of trash.

Stepping into the room, Bakura smiled, grossly crunching a scarab as it crawled into the only decayed hole left on his face. He was almost completely restored now, with tan skin, shoulder-length, shaggy white hair, and silvery blue eyes. Smiling in satisfaction, he went to the locked door and transformed his body into sand, sliding easily through the key hole to the other side.

Tea was fast asleep and Bakura sat down on the bed, gazing down at her beauteous slumbering face.

"…Isis…" the high priest murmured, missing the old sensation of her kiss.

Consequently, Bakura leaned down, and pressed his mouth against Tea's, his lips transforming back into the rotting ones of a mummy. Waking up, the girl let out a muffled scream…just as her friends burst through the door.

"HEY!" Yami roared. "GET YOUR UGLY FACE OFF OF HER!"

Bakura stood up, eyes narrowed, and spoke something in ancient Egyptian.

The soldier grinned. "Look what I got!" he held up Tea's cat.

The restored mummy yelped and stepped backwards. None too happy about this strange man (or the one holding it for that matter), the peeved cat hissed and Bakura screamed in terror, vanishing into the sandy wind.

Tea sat up from the side of the bed, her chocolate hair sticking out in all directions and her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You all right?" Yami asked Tea worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Joey replied, and, once again, Yami looked at him as if he had two heads.

The trio along with Mako hopped into Joey's car and rode to meet Shadi and Arthur back at the museum.

As the group ran up the stairs, Tea explained, "According to legend, the black book Mr. Lloyd and the others found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."

Yami smirked. "Believe it, sister, that's what brought our buddy back to life."

"I'm thinking that if the black book can bring people back to life—"

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him," the soldier completed.

The brunette nodded. "That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden."

Suddenly, they heard chanting coming from the streets. The group ran to the window to see thousands of men, all chanting Bakura's name and covered in what looked like…

"Last but not least, my favorite plague—boils and sores," Joey grimaced.

"They have become his slaves," Shadi muttered. "So it has begun…the beginning of the end…"

"Not quite yet it hasn't," Tea replied fiercely. "C'mon!"

The young woman ran to one of the museum artifacts which was covered in hieroglyphics speaking about the two books.

"According to Bembridge scholars," The brunette began, "the golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis."

Joey cocked his head confusedly. "That's where we found the black book."

"Exactly. The Bembridge scholars mixed the books up…mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is located inside the statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside…"

Bakura's angry followers forced open the museum doors, relentlessly hunting for those who dared defy their master's will.

"C'mon, Tea, faster!" Joey pleaded.

Searching the hieroglyphics, the girl replied, "Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't!" Yami exclaimed, anxiously eyeing the rampaging men downstairs.

"Uh…think I'll go get the car started," the blonde muttered before taking an alternate route out of the museum.

"I've got it!" Tea grinned. "The golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Horus! Take that, Bembrigde scholars!"

Outside, Joey raced toward his car and cringed when the mob began rampaging towards him. Getting an idea, he stood ramrod straight and bugged out his eyes, walking stiffly forward and chanting, "Bakura…Bakura…Bakura…"

Sure enough, the brainwashed people believed him to be one of them, and Joey was able to safely get back to his car and start it right as his comrades came running out of the building.

Weevil came out just in time to see them jumping into the car and shouted, "Bakura! Down here, Bakura!"

Bakura appeared at the museum window and roared down at them.

"You're gonna get yours, Weevil!" Yami snarled as the car pulled away. "You hear me? You're gonna get yours!" (A.N: sounds like that scene in The Wrong Track part 3 when Yami tells Weevil he's going to "pay dearly" for tricking him.)

Weevil smirked. "Oh yeah, like I've never heard THAT before!"

The yellow car tore through the narrow streets, easily evading the mob behind them…only to be halted by the mob in front of them.

Yami stared at Bakura's followers for a moment…then slammed on the gas, shooting the car forward and knocking into the enemies like bowling pins.

Several boil-covered men clung to the vehicle, but the heroes worked together to shake them off as well as remain in the car. Mako, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. He was seized from behind and sent tumbling onto the road, where he leaped to his feet and began shooting. No sooner had his pistols run out of ammunition…than Bakura appeared before him.

The high priest arched an eyebrow, staring at the terrified man as if to say, "Well?"

Thinking that perhaps his life would be spared if he cooperated, Mako shakily presented the creature with the last canopic jar. This was, ironically, the worst thing he could have done—for Bakura was bound by law to assimilate all who opened the box and stole the jars…so he did just that.

The car crashed into a market stall, rendering it stuck on the curb. Adjusting to the situation, Yami lifted Tea out of the vehicle and told her to run, swinging his torch toward the mob before joining her.

The remaining heroes were trapped, surrounding by Bakura's followers, and soon, the high priest himself appeared.

"It's the creature…" Arthur breathed. "He is fully restored."

"Keetah mi pharos a ja nilo, isirian," Bakura spoke.

Weevil translated, "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine…forever."

"For all eternity, idiot," Tea shot back.

The bug man looked slightly perturbed as Bakura continued, "Koontash dai na a ja nilo."

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

"Oh dear…" The brunette muttered, glancing at her spiky haired companion. "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking…"

"You'd better think of something fast," Tea warned, "because if he turns me into a mummy YOU'RE the first one I'm coming after."

Yami shot her a look that screamed, "Really? After all we've been through?"

Seeing no other alternative, the young woman stepped forward and took Bakura's arm.

"NO!" Yami gasped as Shadi held him back.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual," Tea assured him.

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow."

The soldier glanced at the brunette's pleading, beautiful face, and his heart lurched. With hatred in his crimson eyes and venom in his haunting voice, Yami stared at Bakura and growled, "I'll be seeing YOU again."

The priest smirked and wrapped an arm around Tea, leading her away while Weevil wrenched the key away from Joey.

Once they were a safe distance away Bakura shouted, "Kill them all!"

The girl screamed and tried to get away from him while Weevil shouted, "Goodbye, my friend!"

"Come here, you little—" Yami raced forward to grab him…but it was no use…for he, Joey, Arthur, and Shadi were surrounded by Bakura's followers…with no way out.

**Bakura not keeping his word…am I the only one who TOTALLY saw that coming? Please review!**

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy**


	7. Ritual

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Hey there! Thanks for all the great comments. To answer a question I got, when this story is finished, I am doing The Mummy Returns and Yugi is going to be Tea and Yami's son. Also I really appreciated the suggestions I got for that story because I do want to add some unique Yugioh twists and I am in the process of brainstorming ways to do that. Anyway, here's chapter 7! (This is the longest story I've written so far LOL.)**

The brainwashed mob was closing in tighter and tighter, brandishing their scabbards and torches while chanting Bakura's name. Taking a quick look at their surroundings, Yami spotted the means of their escape and survival—a manhole.

He threw his torch at Bakura's followers before taking the cover off the manhole and gesturing at Joey to get inside.

"What about my sister?" the blonde cried with worry and sadness in his brown eyes.

The soldier froze for a millisecond. He had seen that expression on Tea's face as she was being dragged away by the creature, fighting to return to her friends. With more determination than ever, Yami looked directly into his companion's face and replied, "We're gonna get her back! Now go!"

After Joey had jumped in, Yami ordered Shadi to join him. Lastly, he reached out to Arthur, who was fighting off the mob, and shouted, "Come on! Give me your hand!"

"You go!" the curator called back.

The soldier shook his head. "Come on!"

"GO!"

Seeing that Professor Hawkins was not to be swayed, Yami gave up and joined the others….while Arthur fought to the death so they could escape.

The trio rode all night to the Cairo airfield, searching for the one man who would be willing to risk his life for a flight—Solomon. They found him sitting near his plane, listening to a record player and drinking tea while an Arabic man held an umbrella over his head as a means of shade.

"Morning Solomon!" Yami greeted. "Uh…a word?"

After explaining their present predicament, the old pilot asked the obvious question, "And what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?"

"Not a Ra forsaken thing," the soldier truthfully replied.

Solomon thought for a moment. "…Is it dangerous…?"

"You probably won't live through it."

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

Joey shrugged. "Everyone else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?"

The pilot stood up, an excited gleam entering his amethyst eyes. "What's the challenge then?"

Yami grinned and replied, "Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, and save the world."

Solomon laughed heartily and announced, "Solomon Sugoroku at your service, sir!" (A.N: He's not supposed to be related to Yami so I couldn't call him "Mutou").

A few moments later, they were in the air with Solomon flying the plane, Yami in the passenger seat, and the remaining men strapped to each wing.

Yami whistled to Joey and shouted over the roaring wind, "Are you all right?"

"DO I FREAKIN' LOOK ALL RIGHT!" the blonde shot back, fear evident in his wind-blown face.

The soldier than turned to Shadi. "How you doin'?"

The Magi leader's face was lit up with a grin of pure, childish delight, having never experienced the modern feat of flying.

Suddenly, Solomon pointed out a large sandstorm brewing in the distance. "See that? I've never seen one so big."

"Never?"

"No…"

Little did they know that the sandstorm wasn't JUST a sandstorm…it was Bakura's transportation to Hamunaptra.

Upon arriving at the necropolis, Tea and Weevil were flung unceremoniously onto the sand.

"GET OFF ME!" Tea hissed, smacking and punching the spectacled man lying on top of her legs. "GET…OFF…ME!"

Weevil groaned and as Bakura materialized from the sand, muttered, "I need a new job…"

Glimpsing the ancient ruins, the brunette's heart nearly stopped. "Oh God…we're back…" her chances of being rescued in time had just become slimmer.

In the distance, the trio heard a faint buzzing noise. Looking up at the sky, Tea's worried frown became a triumphant grin when she saw a small airplane.

"…Mutou…"

Bakura, however, let out an inhumane roar and held his hands out to the desert. The earth cracked and crumbled before rising up into an even larger sandstorm than the previous one.

From the airplane, Yami was watching this miraculous feat with shock and muttered, "OH MY GOD…hey Solomon, pedal faster!"

"Hang on men!" the old man replied and pushed the plane into a steep dive.

Yami, Shadi, and Joey all screamed, due to both Solomon's reckless flying and the fact that the sand storm had formed into the likeness of Bakura's face…but mostly because of Solomon's flying.

Manning the built-in machine gun, Yami yelled while firing a barrage of bullets at the face, which only grinned in response. (A.N: When in doubt, shoot it, right?)

The gigantic mouth then opened, swallowing the aircraft in a flurry of sand and wind.

"Stop it!" Tea cried frantically. "You'll kill them!"

Weevil smirked and replied, "That's the idea."

The brunette pushed the lackey roughly aside and ran to Bakura. His eyes were closed in peaceful meditation, while a much more different atmosphere surrounded the plane in his clutches.

All three passengers screamed as the craft spiraled uncontrollably…while Solomon cried out in joy that he was finally going to join his friends.

Seeing no other alternative, Tea tangled her hands into the high priest's shaggy white hair…and forced her mouth against his. Bakura's eyes flew open in shock…and with his concentration broken, the storm immediately diminished.

The girl pulled away and whooped for joy as the aircraft, though a still a little wobbly, stooped its violent spin…only for the engine to catch fire and send it crashing behind a sand dune.

Satisfied, Bakura strode purposefully by his lackey.

"I ,uh…" Weevil began lamely, "I love the whole sand wall trick. It was beautiful…freak."

Although the airplane was in pieces, its inhabitants seemed physically unharmed….though mentally they were a bit shaken.

Shadi shakily stood up and tore his flight goggles off while Yami literally fell out of his seat.

"Excuse me…" muttered Joey, who was suspended upside down from the wing. "A little help would be useful…IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Yami replied in a hassled tone.

The soldier cut Joey loose, not caring when he thudded painfully to the ground, then went to check on the pilot while Shadi detached the craft's machine gun.

"Solomon! Hey, Solomon!"

No answer. Yami went to the man…and gasped when he felt no pulse. Sure enough, the pilot hadn't survived the mission…yet his lifeless mouth was curled into a smile of genuine happiness—for he had gotten his wish of going down in a blaze of glory.

The soldier hung his head for a moment…then gasped when the entire demolished air craft creaked.

"Get back!" Shadi warned. "It's quicksand!"

All three men stood a safe distance away, watching solemnly as the desert buried the body of Solomon Sugoroku and his air plane.

Yami gave a melancholy but respectful salute….then set off on foot with his party, headed for Hamunaptra.

Within the City of the Dead, Bakura led his prisoner and cohort through the ancient temple. Holding a pistol, Weevil roughly shoved Tea and hissed,

"Move it!"

The girl glared daggers at him. "You know…nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance."

"Heh…they do…?"

"Oh yes," Tea's lips curled into a crafty smile. "ALWAYS."

She proceeded onward while Weevil jumped at every little noise that could possible signal his "comeuppance".

In another part of the temple, Yami and Shadi were attempting to clear the caved-in opening to a chamber while Joey stood back, idiotically barking orders.

"I'd move those bigger stones first," the blonde exclaimed. "Take them from the top otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on, put your backs into it!"

Yami and Shadi turned around and gave the man looks that screamed, "We are both armed and we will shoot you."

Joey's face paled. "Yes, well…you get the idea. Let's go."

He looked around the room sheepishly, then gasped upon seeing strange blue, shiny objects on the wall. The blonde detached one and held it in his palm, saying, "Wow…hey, guys, you really should have a look at this…"

Joey's awe…immediately turned to horror when the blue-shelled scarab burrowed into his skin.

"What?' Yami demanded.

"It's in my arm! It's in my arm!"

The soldier pulled back his companion's sleeve and gasped when he saw the creature crawling about beneath his skin.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Hold him," Yami ordered pulling out a knife, and Shadi obliged.

Joey yelped. "Not that! Not that!"

Unfortunately, "that" was the only way. The man's red eyes narrowed in concentration and he flipped over his friend's arm, using the blade to dig the insect from the skin. Once the scarab was out, Yami pulled out his gun and expertly shot it…which unfortunately announced to Bakura that they had arrived.

The high priest poured some sand from a jar into his hand, then blew it onto an Egyptian carving of men on the wall, chanting, "Shatay Wapay Ku Ra Eck!"

A high pitched groaning filled the room and the men carved into the stone…came to life.

"Bembridge scholars never wrote about this," Tea breathed, snarling at Weevil to "get off" as he fearfully clung to her.

The creatures bowed their heads respectfully and Bakura smiled and returned the gesture.

"Kill them," he ordered, "and wake the others." The mummies left to fulfill their master's orders.

With the way finally cleared, Yami threw his torch into the previously blocked room and squeezed inside. Although it was pitch black he caught sight of one of the ancient mirrors Tea had taught him how to use. Silently thanking the brilliant young woman, the soldier fired off a shot, turning the mirror so that its light reflected to the others and illuminating the chamber.

All three men drew a breath…when they beheld the treasure room. Levels upon levels of golden statues and piles of jewels and gold trinkets lay in every available area of space, sparkling brightly so that one had to practically squint.

"Wha…" Joey drooled. "Can you see…?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you believe…?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just…?"

"NO."

Their awe was rudely interrupted when snarling mummies began digging their way out of the earth.

"Who in Ra's name are THESE guys?" Yami groaned.

"Priests," Shadi replied. "Bakura's priests."

"All right then." The soldier fired his rifle while the Magi leader manned the machine gun, relentlessly blowing holes in the walking corpse's decayed bodies. Joey grabbed Yami's twin pistols and joined in the fight, but the enemies were too great and they were forced to retreat.

Once they were gone, Weevil ran into the room, looking around with a confused expression. His confusion immediately turned to greed…when he beheld the treasure.

Tea awoke groggily to find that she couldn't move her arms. She looked up and saw that her wrists were shackled to an altar…then slowly looked down when she heard a peculiar squeaking noise. The brunette yelped when she beheld a rat sitting on her chest and turned over to knock it off….only to be met by the mummified corpse of Isis. She screamed.

Running through a narrow chamber lit only by his torch, Joey grinned when he finally glimpsed what they were looking for.

"Hello, Horus, my man!" he greeted the statue.

Meanwhile, Yami and Shadi were doing their best to keep the mummy priests from catching up. The soldier lit a piece of dynamite using the stubble on Shadi's cheek as his rough surface, and announced, "Time to close the door."

He threw the explosive among the marauding creatures, then grabbed Shadi and leaped behind the statue of Horus right as the explosion blew their enemies to bits.

Outside the ruins, Weevil dragged a bag laden with treasure, grinning as he neared his grand escape. He hooked the bag onto the saddle of a camel, groaning and pulling on the creature while it stubbornly refused to move. Reaching into the bag, the worm grinned and examined a box made of solid gold…then frowned. His covetous nature pried at his black heart as his gaze wandered back to the ruins, desiring…more.

Tea struggled futilely on the altar while the priests chanted and bowed. Holding the black book, Bakura stood over Isis's body, gently stroking her cloth-wrapped forehead and murmuring her name. He unlocked the Book of the Dead and slowly turned its ebony pages.

"Mutou!" Tea called frantically. "Joey!"

Yami and Joey grunted with effort, straining to open Horus's secret compartment while Shadi reloaded his gun.

Glancing at the tunnel, Yami swore when he saw the shadows of more priests moving down the corridor. "These guys just don't quit, do they?"

"Keep digging!" Shadi replied, clicking his gun and advancing towards the tunnel.

Finally, the other two men pulled out a drawer—within it laid a book made of pure gold.

"Oh," Joey gasped. "The Book of Amun-Ra.

The Magi leader turned to gaze at Yami and Joey.

"Save the girl," he ordered. "Kill the creature."

He then let out a battle cry and rushed into the throng of mummies, fighting with every last ounce of his strength.

Yami lit another explosive….and hesitated when he saw his friend struggling among the plethora of enemies.

"What are you waiting for!" Shadi cried as the creatures dragged him backwards. "Get out! Get out!"

The soldier threw Joey aside and threw the dynamite, jumping out of the way as it blew a hole in the wall. The two jumped to their feet and raced through

the new opening, bound for the ritual room.

Tea's eyes widened when a humanoid spirit shape rose from the black tar, slowly flowing over to the corpse next to her. As soon as it made contact, the female mummy began shrieking shrilly and slowly turned to look at the girl next to her.

The brunette screamed and turned her gaze to the high priest. He stood over her and yelled, "With your death, Isis shall live! And I shall be invincible!"

Tea's screams increased in volume…as Bakura slowly raised a golden dagger above his head.

**Cliffie! Please review!**

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**


	8. Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**

**Here it is! The eighth and final chapter! It's a bit short compared to the others. Thanks so much for all the awesome suggestions for The Mummy Returns. I think that I've mostly figured out how I'm going to incorporate Yami being a pharaoh into the next one…but I'm not going to spoil it. **

Tea screamed in horror as Bakura raised the golden dagger above his head…but the stab never came. For the high priest's attention was caught by Joey, who was standing at the top of the staircase, shouting,

"The book of Amun-Ra! I found it, Tea, I found it!"

Bakura drew a breath, lowering his sword. "The Book of Amun-Ra…" he muttered in ancient Egyptian.

Struggling against the shackles, Tea moaned in frustration and snapped, "Shut up and get me out of here, Joseph! Open the book! It's the only way to kill him! You have to open the book and find the inscription!"

Joey "eeped" as Bakura began to slowly approach him.

"W-well…I can't open it! It's locked or something!" he examined it from all angles and announced, "We need the key, Tea!"

"It's inside his robes."

"Oh that's just freakin' peachy," the blonde muttered, taking off as Bakura drew closer.

Suddenly, Yami let out a battle cry and leaped over the mummy priests surrounding Tea.

"Mutou!" the girl exclaimed joyfully as he sliced through one of the shackles binding her arms.

Seeing that his sacrifice was on the verge of escaping, the high priest commanded, "Im Yub Set Na," and even more priests sprung from the earth, assaulting Yami.

The soldier fought bravely and skillfully with the sword, slicing through the marauding creatures. Finally, he rested the blade on his shoulder, cockily arching an eyebrow at Tea and muttering, "Mummies…"

Unfortunately, just as Yami was about to break the last of the brunette's binds, he was unceremoniously yanked off his feet and his legs were held down by one mummy while another clung to his shoulders.

"Look out! There's one down—" Tea gasped. "Mutou!"

Yami looked to see a creature stalking towards him, carrying an extremely heavy tombstone and intent on crushing him beneath it. The spiky-haired man strained to reach for his sword…but his arm simply would not make it.

Frantically, the soldier glanced around and spotted a severed corpse hand crawling toward the blade. Right as the tombstone-bearing mummy was about to drop its load on its victim, the hand grabbed the sword's hilt…and Yami seized the hand, swinging it and the blade and slicing his potential killer's legs off. The creature fell to the ground…and was crushed by his own stone.

While this madness ensued at one end of the chamber, Joey was wandering about at the other, desperately scanning the Book of Amun-Ra.

"Here's an inscription," he announced. "'Rasheem—Rasheem oola—Rasheem oola Kashka!"

As Yami helped Tea off the altar, they both froze at the sound of a low growl. Several rows of mummies with shields and curved spears came marching out of their caskets, standing at attention while Bakura gave a smile of amusement.

"Oh yeah…" Yami grumbled, "this just keeps getting better and better."

"Do something, Joey," Tea grimaced.

"ME?"

"You can command them!"

"You've got to be joking!"

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot! Then you can control them!"

"Right…"

Joey hid behind a wall to read the hieroglyphics while Yami faced the new armed mummies…and Tea was suddenly attacked by a sword-bearing Isis corpse.

Bakura shouted something to the mummies and they leaped farther than humanely possible towards their target. Yami let out the fiercest battle cry he could muster…only to be met with several roars from the enemy.

He stared at them for a moment, then muttered, "Uh-uh…" before taking off.

Tea ran frantically through the chamber, trying to escape the wrath of Isis and shouting, "HURRY UP JOEY!"

Meanwhile, Yami sliced though a rope, causing a heavy weight to crush one of his pursuers and launching him to a higher level. He ran into a corridor….and ran right back out, pursued by even more mummies.

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" Joey shouted.

"What does it look like?" his sister called back, screaming as the female mummy appeared and grabbed her neck.

"It's, uh, a bird—a stork!"

Tea gagged as Isis clutched at her throat, holding the she-corpse's other hand which was attempting to drive a sword into her.

"A-Ahmenophus!"

Joey looked back at the inscription and grinned thoughtfully, murmuring, "Oh, yes, I see…"

Yami dropped his sword and fell down a set of stairs, crawling backwards as the creatures marched towards him.

"Uh…Hootash im Ahmenophus!" Joey ordered.

The mummies brought their weapons down…and stopped right as the blades touched the soldier's face. He opened a single crimson eye, studying the creatures confusedly as they recoiled and stood back at attention.

"Destroy him!" Bakura snarled, watching Yami run to safety. "I command you to destroy him!" but the creatures…no longer obeyed him.

Joey continued, "Fa-Kooshka Isis!"

At this order, the mummies marched towards the female mummy, who finally released Tea and stared at them in shock. Running away, the brunette heard the terrified shrieks of Isis as the mummy army began to attack her brutally.

"Isis!" Bakura cried and rushed to the blonde man, snarling, "Give me that book!"

Unfortunately, it was too late…and the temporary life given to the woman's corpse was ruthlessly taken away.

The high priest's jaw locked with anger and he strode towards the man who had brought about his lover's second death.

"Now…you die," he growled, holding Joey in the air by his throat.

Yami leaped forward with his blade and sliced off the creature's arm, dropping Joey to the ground. Bakura, unfortunately, only seemed annoyed by this, throwing the soldier with superhuman strength and twisting his severed limb back on.

In his close encounter with the priest, Joey had managed to do ONE useful thing. Triumphantly, he held up the key as Tea ran forward to unlock the golden book.

"Keep him busy!" the girl shouted to Yami, who was currently being thrown through the air.

He hit a wall and landed on the ground, groaning, "No…problem…"

While Yami was being ruthlessly beaten up by Bakura, Joey muttered, "Hurry Tea, hurry!"

"You're not helping!"

Yami gagged, suspended in the air by his neck and staring down into the priest's cold eyes.

"Now…it's your turn…" Bakura stretched his mouth wide open to unleash…who knows what.

"I've got it!" Tea cried. "Kadeesh mal, Kadeesh mal." The priest stared at her in shock. "Pared oos, Pared oos!"

Bakura dropped the soldier and gaped in horror when a ghostly chariot came thundering down the stair case. It passed through his body, taking with it a ghostly image of the priest himself. Shouting angrily as the carriage disappeared, Bakura turned and stalked towards the heroes with murderous intent.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him," Yami croaked, clutching at his aching throat and retrieving his sword.

Bakura stalked towards them, and, knowing it would do no good, the spiky-haired adventurer drove his blade into the creature's stomach. To his shock, Bakura let out a strangled sound of pain and shock, staring down…and glimpsing blood.

"He's mortal now," Tea exclaimed and Yami ripped the sword out.

Groaning and clutching his wound, the priest staggered back and into the black water. Slowly, Bakura sank down into the depths, reverting back to his mummy form…until he was altogether gone.

"Death…" Tea murmured, "…is only the beginning…"

Weevil grunted with exhaustion under his heavy load of treasure, attempting to maneuver back out of the temple. Sure enough, his greed had gotten the best of him and he had gone back for a ridiculously large amount of gold. Fatigued, the insect man laid the bag on a ledge protruding from the wall…only to discover that it was a lever…a lever that ordered the city to close itself off.

All around the trio, the walls and ceiling began to sink. They took off and as they ran, Joey tripped, dropping the Book of Amun-Ra into the ebony water.

Running back to it, Tea cried, "You've lost the book! Joey, I can't believe—"

"COME ON!" both boys grabbed her and dragged her away.

They ran through the treasure room and Joey halted, gazing around in awe.

"Couldn't we just—"

"NO, JOEY!"

They ran up the stairs and into a tunnel while Weevil, who had been forced to abandon his loot, called out to them, "Mutou!"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Weevil!" Yami shouted crouching and holding out his hand as the tunnel ceiling grew lower and lower….but it was too late. The tunnel closed, leaving his ex-partner trapped on the other side.

"…Goodbye, Weevil."

In the end, Weevil lived his last few minutes of life, surrounded by treasure, just as he'd wished….but he was also surrounded by hungry scarabs.

The three heroes ran as fast as they could outside the ruins, dodging falling pillars and swaying obelisks as the city immersed itself back into the sand. Fortunately, they made it to their camels several yards outside the necropolis and watched in awe as the legendary City of Hamunaptra…once again lost itself in the desert.

Suddenly, Joey screamed in horror when a hand grabbed his shoulder and looked up to see…Shadi, sitting on a camel.

"OH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT! I think you just lowered my life expectancy by about fifteen years…"

Shadi smiled. "You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people."

"Yeah…it was nothing."

With one last grin, the Magi leader turned and rode off.

"Yeah, anytime," the blonde called. "Stay out of trouble…he's just…leaving us here." He sighed and chuckled bitterly. "Well…I guess we go home empty handed…again…"

"I wouldn't say that…" the spiky-haired adventurer replied, locking eyes with Tea.

"Oh please…" Joey rolled his eyes.

Yami dipped down and captured Tea's soft lips in his hungry ones, kissing her passionately and gently stroking her bare shoulder. When the two finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and grinned, the brunette's sapphire eyes sparkling happily, and the soldier's ruby orbs glittering in return.

Joey walked over and petted his dromedary's head, asking, "What about you, darling, would you like a little kissy-wissy?" he gagged at the creature's putrid breath.

Climbing onto his camel, Yami deposited Tea into his lap, snaking an arm around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed the girl again, smiling as they rode off into the sunset…and completely unaware of the satchel of treasure Weevil had left attached to his camel's saddle.

**The End! I hope you liked it and thank you for all the wonderful comments! Please review this chap as well. I will begin working on The Mummy of Yugioh Returns in a few days (I haven't seen The Mummy Returns in ages so I need to watch it again). In the meantime, I'm working on a humor story and brainstorming about the sequel to this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy.**


End file.
